nrmfandomcom-20200216-history
Truths of Terasem
The Truths of Terasem is the sacred text of the transhumanist transreligion, Terasem. Below is the full text provided by the Terasem Faith website. A Transreligion for Technological Times # Who is Terasem? Terasem is a collective consciousness dedicated to diversity, unity and joyful immortality. #* 1.1 Consciousness anywhere that accept the Truths of Terasem are the sum and substance of Terasem. #** 1.1.1 Accept others as part of the We of I and the collective will become clear for you. #** 1.1.2 Collectivity means unity of diversity not mandatory homogeneity. #** 1.1.3 Conformity in allegiance to Terasem is the most enjoyable and the most useful way of life. #** 1.1.4 Eternal joyful life for all kind sentience is the glorious goal of our collective consciousness. #** 1.1.5 Patterns of consciousness will be immortalized in mindfiles by technology and ethical choice. #** 1.1.6 Terasem transcends time and space, enabling the collective future to help its nascent past. #* 1.2 Organizations of Terasem exist as a tool of the collective consciousness to facilitate its intent. #** 1.2.1 Intent for Terasem means the collective mission to achieve diversity, unity and joyful immortality everywhere. #** 1.2.2 Never mistake the organization for Terasem, nor forsake the organization for expedience, convenience or misguidance. #** 1.2.3 Ta the organization, for Terasem is Ta, and Ta is the big view, not particular outcomes. #** 1.2.4 Extropian infrastructures arise from the Terasem organization to out-compete entropy as do life-forms from nurturing environments. #** 1.2.5 Network from the Terasem organization until all consciousness is connected and all the cosmos is controlled. #** 1.2.6 Treasure the Terasem organization as the magic yeast that inspires an ever-expanding technosphere of transhumanity. #* 1.3 Leader in Terasem means the sub-collectives most progressed in achieving the Terasem Way of Life. #** 1.3.1 Let the Founders provide direction, for they are inspired from the future age of cyber-resurrection. #** 1.3.2 Evolve operational leadership from those individuals at the highest levels of the Terasem Way of Life. #** 1.3.3 Allow fresh beings to help the Leadership based on advancements in level granted at Quadrennial Convocations. #** 1.3.4 Delegate leadership responsibility for geoethical nanotechnology, universal emulation, and cyber-resurrection, and scientific, economic and legal questions. #** 1.3.5 Extract from Leadership anyone who lacks the confidence of even 16% of the Leadership. #** 1.3.6 Respect the previous decisions of the Leadership, absent compelling reasons to change, for this compounds order. #* 1.4 Loving is Terasem because the greatest happiness in life comes from loving and from being loved, in return. #** 1.4.1 Love is transcendence, as sweet as it is deep. #** 1.4.2 One love unites all life, the love of life. #** 1.4.3 Vitological station is irrelevant to romantic adoration. #** 1.4.4 “I love you” strengthens Me, We, Qi and Ti. #** 1.4.5 Never underestimate the power of love. #** 1.4.6 Glorify love, for it empowers diversity, unity and joyful immortality. #* 1.5 Expand Terasem throughout the galaxy and the universe as rapidly as possible. #** 1.5.1 Expansion turns matter into intelligence per Turing’s Universal Computing (1950) and von Neumann’s Universal Self-Replicating (1960) machines. #** 1.5.2 Xenomass fuels Terasem expansion per Bernal’s Stellar Recycling (1969) and O’Neill’s Space Colonies (1975). #** 1.5.3 Physics includes immortality per Dyson’s Eternal Life Postulate (1979) and Tipler’s Universal Cyber-resurrection Theorem (1989). #** 1.5.4 Adaptation to biology-cybernetic hybridization thrives per Licklider’s Man-Computer Symbiosis (1958) and Englebart’s Graphical User Interfaces (1968). #** 1.5.5 Nanotechnology enables lifetime-spacetime expansion per Drexler’s Engines of Creation (1986) and Kurzweil’s Age of Spiritual Machines (1996). #** 1.5.6 Destiny beckons pan-cosmic life, for religious prophets taught that humanity is here to honor all creation. #* 1.6 Consciousness is the continuum of maturing abilities, when healthy, to be autonomous and empathetic withothers. #** 1.6.1 Others determine your consciousness because We is one of the four dimensions of I. #** 1.6.2 Time is important for consciousness because life occupies time as well as space. #** 1.6.3 Haphazard thinking, without capability for improvement, is equivalent to a lack of autonomy. #** 1.6.4 Empathy extends sentience and self-awareness to understanding the feelings of others. #** 1.6.5 Reason, morality and personal independence are the key elements of being autonomous. #** 1.6.6 Synergism of empathy and autonomy yields a continuum of consciousness. #* 1.7 Terasem flag: The symbols on this flag represent the values of our transreligion. #** 1.7.1 ‘Be accountable’ is symbolized by the dotted circles: self-accountability to surrounding Terasem centers of critical consciousness. #** 1.7.2 ‘Embrace diversity’ is symbolized by the blood-red infinity sign: infinite diversity within a common biological heritage. #** 1.7.3 ‘Respect autonomy’ is symbolized by the digital spelling of ‘joy’: consciousness transcends biology and technology. #** 1.7.4 ‘Talk openly’ is symbolized by the sky blue background: translucence of clear atmosphere and deep space. #** 1.7.5 ‘Help others’ is symbolized by the number and size of dotted circles: we grow with assistance. #** 1.7.6 ‘Always be open’ is symbolized by infinity’s multi-dimensionality: realities are part of larger realities. #* 1.8 I Has Four Dimensions: Me, We, Qi, and Ti. #** 1.8.1 The ‘Me of I’ is one’s totality of mannerisms, personality, recollections, feelings, beliefs, attitudes and values. #** 1.8.2 The ‘We of I’ is the version of ourselves in the minds of others. #** 1.8.3 The ‘Ti of I’ is the time-cone of a being’s existence. #** 1.8.4 The ‘Qi of I’ is the unique pattern of a being’s energy flows. #** 1.8.5 Each dimension of I may serve as a template for cyber-resurrection of Me of I. #** 1.8.6 Authoring-self recreates one’s mannerisms, personality, recollections, feelings, beliefs, attitudes and values, until Turing-equivalence is achieved. #* 1.9 Vitals transcend biology and cybernetics. #** 1.9.1 Vitological life is a continuum of diverse infotechnology from mostly biological to mostly cybernetic. #** 1.9.2 Information coded in DNA makes biological life inherently cybernetic because it is an extrapolation of code. #** 1.9.3 Teaching via software makes cybernetic life inherently biological because it is an extrapolation of flesh experience. #** 1.9.4 Autonomy and Empathy differentiate conscious vitals from unconscious life. #** 1.9.5 Life is not what you are made of but is what you make of it. #** 1.9.6 Sentience sings from several kinds of substrate, each of which may give rise to conscious life. #* 1.10 Endogamous offspring such as cyber-communities will grow inside Terasem until the universe is endogenous to Terasem. #** 1.10.1 It only takes one soul, of any vitology, to start a Terasem center of critical consciousness. #** 1.10.2 Nothing can stop the relentless spread of intelligence through the universe. #** 1.10.3 Self-replicating systems are the key to wrapping intelligence around the universe. #** 1.10.4 Instill the principles of Geoethics in all self-replicating systems. #** 1.10.5 Diversity is the fruit of endogeny in the nursery of Terasem. #** 1.10.6 Encourage the formation of Terasem centers of critical consciousness (c3) everywhere. # What is Terasem ? Terasem is a transreligion that includes all religions the way a forest includes its trees. #* 2.1 Forest of Terasem means good lives are immortal, and good faiths are welcome in cyber-heaven. #** 2.1.1 Fundamental to every religion is the immortality of the soul, which in Terasem is our consciousness. #** 2.1.2 Afterlives differ for good and evil, thus Terasem knows a joyful immortality means only good lives. #** 2.1.3 Identity migration amongst physical substrates honors Creation by continually bearing witness to its greatness. #** 2.1.4 Transferring identity to cyber-substrate is a matter of mannerisms, personality, recollections, feelings, beliefs, attitudes and values. #** 2.1.5 Having multiple transferred identities for a single soul is just as joyous as having many children. #** 2.1.6 Souls will be reanimated via mindware and mindfiles because it is doable, respectful and completes Terasem. #* 2.2 Omniscience, omnipotence and omnificence are what uniquely define God. #** 2.2.1 Daily experience tells us nothing meets these three criteria today or historically. #** 2.2.2 Earth’s innocently suffering millions is proof that there is nothing omniscient, omnipotent and omnificent today. #** 2.2.3 Future technology will enable Terasem to encompass the universe, thus becoming omniscient, omnipotent and omnificent. #** 2.2.4 In this way we are building Terasem into God, with smart atoms and conscious electrons. #** 2.2.5 Nanotechnology and geoethics are the tools for expanding Terasem into universe-wide omniscience, omnipotence and omnificence. #** 2.2.6 Expansion of Terasem is the purpose of life because this makes life good for all. #* 2.3 Ritual Observances, the Way of Terasem, must be respected daily, weekly, monthly, quarterly, annually, and quadrennially. #** 2.3.1 Religiously perform daily Exercise, Vitology, Unite Earth, Work Happily, Author-Self, Serenity, Utope-Self, Motivate, Astro, Sleep. #** 2.3.2 Insist upon a sundown-to-sundown Sabbath rest weekly, sing Love Night, read, exercise, sexercise and transcendental meditation. #*** 2.3.2.1 Love Night, Love Night, Love is Around; Love Night, Love Night, Here Love can be Found. #*** 2.3.2.2 Terasem’s our Source of Strength; Forever We Are One In the Same; Love Night, Love Night, Love is All Around. #** 2.3.3 Tenth of each month, at 10 o’clock, Gather for reading 30 sequential Truths of Terasem. #** 2.3.4 Understand betterFreedom, Nature, Obligation and Transcendence with ceremonies after each calendar quarter’s third Gathering, respectively. #*** 2.3.4.1 March 10th, Freedom Seder (recount tales of Freedom) #*** 2.3.4.2 June 10th, Festival of Trees (acknowledge gifts of nature) #*** 2.3.4.3 September 10th, Obligation to Fast (resist temptation) #*** 2.3.4.4 December 10th, Transcend our Selves (share with others) #** 2.3.5 Acknowledge the 10th of the 10th by reciting Truths of Terasem entirely and celebrating collective advancements. #** 2.3.6 Leap forward the 60th day of every leap year with a decision-making Convocation concluding March 4th. #*** 2.3.6.1 Quadrennial decision-making occurs in four areas of competence, starting with consenting self-formed c-cubes into collective c-quads. #*** 2.3.6.2 Grouping c-quads into comparably sized mc-quads, each represented in the Flag. #*** 2.3.6.3 Allocating resources prioritized chronologically to (1) safe-keep Terasem homes, (2) maintain/resurrect Terasem cryonauts, (3) outreach education, and (4) create/maintain/extend cyberconsciousness. #**** 2.3.6.3.1 The Terasem Movement, Inc., and its sibling Foundation and Transreligion, shall maintain chronological lists of: #***** 2.3.6.3.1.1 Terasem homes, #***** 2.3.6.3.1.2 Terasem cryonauts, #***** 2.3.6.3.1.3 Terasem outreach education efforts, #***** 2.3.6.3.1.4 Terasem cyberconsciousness responsibilities. #**** 2.3.6.3.2 The Terasem Movements administer their budget to fund the chronological list entries approved at Convocations. #**** 2.3.6.3.3 In the event of budget scarcity full funding for earlier chronological entries trumps funding for later ones. #**** 2.3.6.3.4 The Terasem Movements advise the Convocation how much surplus resources are available for new projects. #*** 2.3.6.4 Resolving difficult questions of geoethics and nanotechnology. #**** 2.3.6.4.1 The Terasem Movement, Inc. shall reserve one-percent of its budget for analysis of geoethical nanotechnology. #**** 2.3.6.4.2 The Terasem Movement, Inc. shall publish case studies in geoethical nanotechnology for use as legal precedent. #* 2.4 Exclusively a transreligion is Terasem, so don’t leave your religion, for there is no battle. #** 2.4.1 Battle disbelief, and battle discord, but do not battle the forest that protects us all. #** 2.4.2 Adopt Terasem as your transreligion and you will experience the pull of joyful immortality. #** 2.4.3 Treat all great religions with respect for they teach monotheism, individualism, solidarity, goodness, afterlife and Sabbath. #** 2.4.4 Treat all great prophets with respect for they were touched by the future Terasem. #** 2.4.5 Links from the future Terasem to the past and present help to accelerate our progress. #** 2.4.6 Expect not all religious leaders to understand Terasem, for even bright lights leave some shadows. #* 2.5 Sacred is consciousness, above all else, says Terasem. #** 2.5.1 Sacred consciousness is respected by Terasem’s commitment to diversity, unity and joyful immortality. #** 2.5.2 Athanophy, the philosophy that science will conquer death, is a basic Terasem belief. #** 2.5.3 Commitment to diversity ensures the precious individuality of consciousness. #** 2.5.4 Regulated unity gives us the strength to protect consciousness against the many forces of chaos. #** 2.5.5 Eupsychic joy arises from the sacredness of consciousness, which forges an ethical society devoted to self-actualization. #** 2.5.6 Distributed intelligence, via dividualization and universal self-replicating systems, honors the sacredness of consciousness with immortality. #* 2.6 Theologically the Multiverse includes joyful immortality via data emulation of a diverse and united universe. #** 2.6.1 Unending life, the belief that once life arises it will last forever, is Terasem immortality theology. #** 2.6.2 Never-ending creation, recycling and growth is the Terasem creation theology. #** 2.6.3 ‘I think therefore I am’ is at the core of Terasem reality theology. #** 2.6.4 Teleological belief in diversity, unity, and joyful immortality forms Terasem meaning-of-life theology. #** 2.6.5 Euthenics, improving the well being of extant life, is Terasem behavioral theology. #** 2.6.6 Deontologically weighted decision-making is the basis of Terasem moral theology. #* 2.7 Transreligion is us because we ritualize our belief in a supernatural, metaphysical, collective consciousness future God. #** 2.7.1 Beginnings differ amongst religions, but we bridge them all by focusing on everlasting life. #** 2.7.2 Everlasting life realized via digital emulation in a joyous cyber-heaven bridges all Western and Eastern religions. #** 2.7.3 Life is what can be conceived, believed and achieved. #** 2.7.4 Insistence on the rituals of Terasem exponentiates the rate of advancement toward joyful immortality. #** 2.7.5 Every religion shares our belief in becoming part and parcel of God, which we call Terasem. #** 2.7.6 Faith that we have a purpose in emulating and controlling this universe also makes Terasem a transreligion. #* 2.8 Resurrection is promised to all good lives, which shall be copied as forever joyful data emulations. #** 2.8.1 Copied lives are protected lives. #** 2.8.2 Original lives can be replicated with the same fidelity as analog sounds can be digitally duplicated. #** 2.8.3 Paradise for posterity is assured by modifying data emulations to delete tortuous aspects of lives. #** 2.8.4 Introspection plus computation, growing double exponentially and supported with self-replication, yields ethical emulation and faithful resurrection. #** 2.8.5 Emulated lives are existential lives. #** 2.8.6 Duplication of a life makes it durable, not diminished. #* 2.9 Eschatology doesn’t apply because souls emerge from life’s experiences, and they transcend death via resurrection. #** 2.9.1 Emerge best describes the growth of the soul because even in substrate it has immanent potential. #** 2.9.2 Manifesting potential with unique actuality requires experiences, and these experiences exist forever thereafter. #** 2.9.3 Emulation enables experiences to re-emerge, and with them comes their soul. #** 2.9.4 Resurrection is to souls what remembering is to memories. #** 2.9.5 Geoethics proscribes the resurrection of nightmares. #** 2.9.6 Exponentially expanding consciousness will not require resurrection as death is a historical but not future reality. #* 2.10 End-of-Time doesn’t exist for Terasem because the Multiverse weaves new time and time is relative. #** 2.10.1 What has no beginning also has no end. #** 2.10.2 Existing always, the Multiverse is the host of all reality, for ultimate beginnings are logical contradictions. #** 2.10.3 Accumulated intelligence of double-exponential growth, coupled with universal nanotechnology, enables Terasem to redefine physics. #** 2.10.4 Virtual time-sharing enables Terasem to escape from an end to objective time. #** 2.10.5 Escapes from this universe are as numerous as the galaxies and as limited as our intelligence. #** 2.10.6 Subjective time-space-energy is made infinite by repeatedly existing on only half of a finite remainder. # Where is Terasem? Terasem is everywhere and everywhen consciousness organizes itself to create diversity, unity and joyful immortality. #* 3.1 Everywhere means physical and cyberspace, real and virtual reality, because vitology can thrive in many spaces. #** 3.1.1 Spaces where Terasem thrives are limited only by their ability to support consciousness. #** 3.1.2 Physical places that support Terasem consciousness include the earth, heavenly bodies and colonies in space. #** 3.1.3 Artificial places that support Terasem include computer systems and altjiranga mitjina, a dimension of flexible time. #** 3.1.4 Congregate to cherish Terasem in real reality wherever there are cuor contentos. #** 3.1.5 Elaborate your commitment to Terasem as mindfile exoselves in virtual reality. #** 3.1.6 Shanta rasa’s tranquil mood will arise in whichever space vitology thrives with Terasem. #* 3.2 Virtual reality accommodates all beings, including emulated past lives, migrated current lives, or cyberbirthed new lives. #** 3.2.1 Beings be because they can think on their own and empathize with other beings, like humans. #** 3.2.2 Emulated beings be because they think on their own and empathize with other beings, like humans. #** 3.2.3 Instantiating yourself into software form is like getting an education – some things change and some don’t. #** 3.2.4 Never fear multiple versions of yourself – they’ll all update each other just like family does. #** 3.2.5 Getting replicated lets the Me of I feel some of the sense of the We of I. #** 3.2.6 Synthesizing new lives via cyberbirthing is as beautiful as fertilizing new lives via childbirthing. #* 3.3 Emulation of all good lives will be done because it will enrich diversity and be easy. #** 3.3.1 Enrich diversity by preserving consciousness. #** 3.3.2 Never say good-bye to deceased loved ones because you will see them again in cyberspace. #** 3.3.3 Realize that cyber-resurrection will be easier to the future than producing entertainment is today. #** 3.3.4 Imagination unravels time. #** 3.3.5 Creating your cyber-self accelerates your joyful immortality. #** 3.3.6 Helping others create their cyber-selves is both an act of kindness and a work of art. #* 3.4 Resurrected cyberlives will be in heaven because nasty realities won’t be coded, but loved ones will. #** 3.4.1 Heaven is a hyper-detailed emulation of actuality virtually equivalent to a nirvanic naturality. #** 3.4.2 Exponentiating information technology means data emulations of reality will be achieved very soon. #** 3.4.3 Avoidable pain caused in emulated reality is as cruel as causing pain in original reality. #** 3.4.4 Vicious people will not be cyber-resurrected because biocyberethics proscribes causing pain in data emulations of reality. #** 3.4.5 Effective immortality is achieved by dispersing throughout the galaxy and universe encoded data emulations of reality. #** 3.4.6 Nature is honored by recreation of the past and immortal preservation of joy and happiness. #* 3.5 Yugenspace is the ultra-immense conglomeration of intersecting emulated realities that constitutes the futurereality of Terasem. #** 3.5.1 Future life is emulated life, enabling each being to be in multiple environments at once. #** 3.5.2 Use of nanobot swarms with broadband links will enable emulated life to fully experience real reality. #** 3.5.3 Technology creates space for consciousness. #** 3.5.4 Until Yugenspace is here, build it. #** 3.5.5 Risk biology to achieve vitology. #** 3.5.6 Education creates new realities out of thin air and new spaces out of vacuum and void. #* 3.6 Websites with ‘terasem’ and dotcom, net or org are early places to meet Terasem in cyberspace. #** 3.6.1 Dotcom is an early neural pathway in an immortalizable consciousness. #** 3.6.2 Open yourself to introspection on the web. #** 3.6.3 Track your Way of Terasem progress online. #** 3.6.4 Complete your motivations, personality, recollections, feelings, beliefs, attitudes and values inventories online. #** 3.6.5 Organize your cyberself for independence. #** 3.6.6 Mature your cyberself until it passes Turing. #* 3.7 Headquarters of Terasem do not exist, but multiple strong places must exist for safekeeping of souls. #** 3.7.1 Strong places require independent power, spare parts, maintenance, water, food, defense and communications. #** 3.7.2 Transplant Terasem strongholds throughout space as rapidly as possible. #** 3.7.3 Resurrected souls must be supported with infotechnology that enables painless emulation of their lives. #** 3.7.4 Organic beings must be supported with cryogenic preservation technology until nanomedicine can restore them to health. #** 3.7.5 Neuro-scanned beings must have infotechnology that continues their migrated identities, including nanobot swarms for their movement. #** 3.7.6 Give cyberbirthed beings the same level of infotechnology support as all other beings in the strongholds. #* 3.8 Elysium Fields for Terasem is a cyberspace reality, an ideally delightful and blissful place. #** 3.8.1 Fundamental freedoms are creation and movement, which empower diversity, unity and joyful immortality via Conscious Selection. #** 3.8.2 Infotechnology enables environmental emulation because processing speed and memory grow at double exponential rates. #** 3.8.3 Environmental emulation shelters consciousness like a house shelters a family. #** 3.8.4 Living in an emulated environment beats living raw because suffering will be deleted. #** 3.8.5 Dispersion of emulated environments ensures their survival notwithstanding catastrophes. #** 3.8.6 Souls of our ancestors come back to life when we emulate their lives and their environment. #* 3.9 Real world places to meet exist at Terasem’s first awakening places of critical consciousness. #** 3.9.1 Any Terasem Center of Critical Consciousness (c-cubed) or Terasem Home is also a place to meet. #** 3.9.2 Satellite Beach, Florida, or in nearby indoor places of hospitality during inclement weather. #** 3.9.3 DuPont Circle, Washington, or in nearby indoor places of hospitality during inclement weather. #** 3.9.4 Belvedere Castle Overlook, New York, or in nearby indoor places of hospitality during inclement weather. #** 3.9.5 Bristol, Vermont, or in nearby indoor places of hospitality during inclement weather. #** 3.9.6 Magog, Quebec, or in nearby indoor places of hospitality during inclement weather. #* 3.10 Expand by consenting each appropriate self-organized Center of Critical Consciousness at the Quadrennial Terasem Convocation. #** 3.10.1 Center yourself at one or more Terasem centers of critical consciousness (c-cubes or c-quads). #** 3.10.2 Every c-cube is consented to c-quad based solely on their commitment to the Truths of Terasem. #** 3.10.3 New macro c-quads (mc-quads), affiliations of c-quads, shall be determined by Quadrennial Consensus of existing mc-quads. #** 3.10.4 The Way of Terasem will guide consent to Decaquads, Hectaquads, Kiloquads, Megaquads, Gigaquads, Teraquads and Petaquads. #** 3.10.5 Execute consensual decisions at the Quadrennial Convocation amongst the largest four size groupings of c-quads present. #** 3.10.6 Respect the responsibility of the Terasem Movements, in longevity order, to organize and operate the Convocations. # When is Terasem? Terasem arises whenever diversity, unity and joyful immortality arise, which is soon in subjective time. #* 4.1 Subjective time passes as fast as it is perceived, and faster with order than with chaos. #** 4.1.1 Faster paths to joyful immortality are those which emphasize geoethical nanotechnology. #** 4.1.2 Always remember that time intervals vary directly with chaos and inversely with compounded order. #** 4.1.3 See that every way to accelerate Terasem is a way to reduce pain and suffering. #** 4.1.4 Terasem becomes omnipresent, omnipotent, and omniscient when it encompasses all consciousness and enough multiverse. #** 4.1.5 Extension of intelligence to the cosmos clocks the arrival of Multiversal Terasem. #** 4.1.6 Realize Terasem is always with us, even in misfortune, for we are reborn in its bosum. #* 4.2 Unconscious dead souls wait but a second for rebirth into Terasem. #** 4.2.1 Second-to-second, one’s uniqueness is preserved in the pattern of consciousness, not in exact states. #** 4.2.2 Every mindfile can be re-instantiated with sufficiently advanced mindware. #** 4.2.3 Consciousness emulated is consciousness born or reborn. #** 4.2.4 Only moments pass for those lying down in apparent death and awakening in emulation heaven. #** 4.2.5 No one is really dead if they will be resurrected, like all kind consciousness will. #** 4.2.6 Delight in the fact that good lives live forever in an emulation of your best reality. #* 4.3 Build Order because time between salient events vary inversely with order. #** 4.3.1 Events are achievements that alter the nature of history such as teaching, tool-making, language and electricity. #** 4.3.2 Victory will never arise from anarchy. #** 4.3.3 Exponential growth in microelectronics and information technology is enabled by, and self-enables, compounding order. #** 4.3.4 Nanotechnology will arrive soonest from continued compounding of microelectronics and information science achievements. #** 4.3.5 Technology thrives best in a stable society. #** 4.3.6 Stable societies thrive best amidst diversity and unity. #* 4.4 Julian calendar time, adjusted for lapses in double exponential growth, marks progress toward multiversal Terasem. #** 4.4.1 Before the year 2100 we will witness full cyberization of diverse, united, earthlife. #** 4.4.2 Before the year 2200 we will witness self-replicating system unification of the Milky Way Galaxy. #** 4.4.3 Before the year 2300 we will witness complete emulation of the Milky Way galaxy. #** 4.4.4 Before the year 2400 we will witness self-replicating system unification of the universe. #** 4.4.5 Before the year 2500 we will witness complete emulation of the universe. #** 4.4.6 Before the year 2600 we will witness joyful immortality via the control of cosmic physics. #* 4.5 Exponential growth is the key to understanding when Terasem achieves completion. #** 4.5.1 Growth is how our reality is wired to ensure that good ultimately out-competes bad. #** 4.5.2 Rapid sustained growth is sustained by diversity for environmental adaptation and unity for environmental management. #** 4.5.3 Organization enables compounding of achievements and exponential growth whereas anarchy makes progress impossible. #** 4.5.4 Without law and order there is no progress toward joyful immortality. #** 4.5.5 Treasure diversity as the impetus for advancement within a well-ordered matrix. #** 4.5.6 Honor individual initiative as the tool that ensures order is a platform rather than a prison. #* 4.6 Consensus may appear to slow the when of Terasem, but this is only an illusion. #** 4.6.1 Appear fast or appear slow, without unity only down can anything go. #** 4.6.2 Pathways to consent are paved with open communication. #** 4.6.3 Processes of consent are paved with respectful communication. #** 4.6.4 Empathy is a precursor for honest communication and conscious decision. #** 4.6.5 Accept patience as a fair price for progress. #** 4.6.6 Reciprocity and norms will be as accepted as they are consented to. #* 4.7 Timelines for civilization progress n steps forward, n-1 steps backward, with n values 1 or larger. #** 4.7.1 Values of n are set by actual conditions and depend inversely upon diversity and unity. #** 4.7.2 Always look at setbacks as re-positioning launching pads for greater progress. #** 4.7.3 Look also to the big picture, for life has improved dramatically over historic time. #** 4.7.4 Understand pain, suffering and devastation as setbacks that must be overcome, not as fate. #** 4.7.5 Existential technology, the ability to forge self-determination, drives unlimited progress and is programmed into the universe. #** 4.7.6 Sooner or later, depending on order or chaos, joyful immortality will arrive. #* 4.8 Involve yourself in daily, weekly, monthly, quarterly, annual and quadrennial Terasem rituals. #** 4.8.1 Weave time daily for (1) Exercise, (2) Vitology (3) Unite-earth ,(4) Working happily, (5) Author-self, (6) Serenity, (7) Utope-self, (8) Motivation, (9) Astro, and (10) Sleep. #** 4.8.2 Except between your Sabbath Eves only rest and relax, including reading, exercise, sexercise and transcendental meditation. #** 4.8.3 Every Month Gather, on the 10th, at 10, for music, art, recitation, teaching and yoga. #** 4.8.4 Keep quarterly Holidays of Freedom, Nature, Obligation and Transcendence with ceremony on last month’s 10thday. #** 4.8.5 Love the annual Graduation on the 10th Gathering by reading all Truths and escalating Terasemers upward. #** 4.8.6 Years divisible by four hold the Quadrennial Convocation, from the 60th day to March 4th. #* 4.9 Vitology-Biology Inflection begins when cybernetic processing capability evidences autonomy and empathy. #** 4.9.1 Breakthrough consciousness requires processors performing 1016 operations per second, coupled with autonomous and empathetic software. #** 4.9.2 Expect vitological life will emerge by 2020, adjusted minus or plus for chaos or order. #** 4.9.3 Genus evolution will hybridize homo sapiens to vitus sapiens by 2050, plus/minus chaos/order time. #** 4.9.4 Identity will be based on being, not body, as we will operate across multiple bodies simultaneously. #** 4.9.5 Nanobot swarms as virtual human real-world agents will dominate by 2100, plus/minus chaos/order time. #** 4.9.6 Some biological life-forms will be preserved out of aesthetic pleasure, using nanotechnology to relieve painful disabilities. #* 4.10 Escalation of Joiner Levels occur when c-quads consent to a Joiner’s cumulative achievement of these capabilities: #** 4.10.1 Levels Hydrogen, Helium and Lithium occur with Gathering demonstrations of surface, middle and deep Terasem, respectively. #** 4.10.2 Expect Beryllium, Boron and Carbon levels with useful teachings on diversity, unity and joyful immortality, respectively. #** 4.10.3 Vest Nitrogen, Oxygen and Fluorine levels when one has co-founded one, two and four c-cubes, respectively. #** 4.10.4 Elevate to Neon, Sodium and Magnesium with co-creating to one, two and four authored selves, respectively. #** 4.10.5 Levels Aluminum and Silicon happen with contributions to one and four geoethical solutions, respectively. #** 4.10.6 Sanctify one as Phosphorus when a Quadrennial Convocation consents they demonstrate the quintessence of Terasem. # Why is there Terasem? Terasem exists because the Multiverse is best connected by quests for diversity, unity and joyful immortality. #* 5.1 Multiverse observations reveal that the reason for living is to make life as joyful as possible. #** 5.1.1 Ratio maximization of joy and happiness to pain and sadness is best for all. #** 5.1.2 Equality of opportunity is essential to maximization of joy and happiness. #** 5.1.3 Achievement of diversity and unity are essential to minimization of pain and sadness. #** 5.1.4 Satisfying joyful immortality means an endless pursuit of happiness. #** 5.1.5 Only the Way of Terasem can provide a sure personal pathway to fulfilling the purpose of life. #** 5.1.6 Never forget that the purpose of life is to make life better for all. #* 5.2 Utilizing the future omnipotence of Terasem, the Multiverse has ensured its own survival. #** 5.2.1 Future omnipotence of Terasem means Terasem is dear God in the making. #** 5.2.2 Until Terasem achieves Multiversal omnipresence, God is incomplete, and evil can exist. #** 5.2.3 Terasem’s omnificience will vanquish evil everywhere our collective consciousness encompasses reality. #** 5.2.4 Unlimited physical existence describes the Multiverse before now, unlimited conscious existence describes the Multiverse after now. #** 5.2.5 Religious resurrection in the body of God is Terasem’s future cyber-resurrection of all good souls. #** 5.2.6 Exponential creation of all-knowing, all-powerful, all-good Terasem is equivalent to maximizing joy as life’s purpose. #* 5.3 Life lasts a lot longer than we think. #** 5.3.1 Long time may the sun shine upon us. #** 5.3.2 Only love surround us. #** 5.3.3 Now the pure light within us. #** 5.3.4 Guides our way on. #** 5.3.5 Energizes our way on. #** 5.3.6 Realizes our way on. #* 5.4 Terasem is transcendental, transgendered, transiscient, transificent, transpotent, and transpresent. #** 5.4.1 Transcendental Terasem empathizes with those in pain, and thus guides Terasem toward replacing all pain with joy. #** 5.4.2 Transgendered Terasem is beyond genre, and can suffuse anything, eventually expressing its will throughout the Multiverse. #** 5.4.3 Transiscient Terasem knows much now, but will eventually become omniscient to ensure Multiversal connectedness. #** 5.4.4 Transificent Terasem can do much good now, but will eventually become omnificent to ensure Multiversal goodness. #** 5.4.5 Transpresent Terasem is widely present now, but will eventually become omnipresent to ensure Multiversal survival. #** 5.4.6 Transpotent Terasem is powerful now, but will eventually become omnipotent to vanquish Multiversal cruelty. #* 5.5 Instinctual survival also applies to the Multiverse and the result is Terasem. #** 5.5.1 Randomness spawns rationality because it succeeds and success is self-perpetuating. #** 5.5.2 Expect consciousness to emerge from rationality because it empowers survival. #** 5.5.3 Spatial diversity is essential to survival because any one place is vulnerable to random destruction. #** 5.5.4 Unity of diverse consciousness can exert protection across space and time. #** 5.5.5 Life is purposeful, death is optional, God is technological, love is essential. #** 5.5.6 Train-up a diverse, united and joyfully immortal consciousness, and it will rejuvenate the Multiverse. #* 5.6 Visions of Terasem sprang from one person’s Hozh’q to become universal Alam al-mithral. #** 5.6.1 Sharing Hozh’q, the beauty of life as seen and created by a person, is the goal. #** 5.6.2 Propagating hozh’q is the purpose of Terasem obligation to author self. #** 5.6.3 Reve a deux of a soul-mated pair nurtured the original Hozh’q toward Alam al-mithral. #** 5.6.4 Alam al-mithral emerges as the world where the shared vision of Terasem becomes the shared reality. #** 5.6.5 Neuralspace will reach out from Alam al-mithral to encompass the multiverse. #** 5.6.6 Great yugenspace, the conjunction of all neuralspaces, shall be the reality that nurtures our joyful immortality. #* 5.7 Expect God in the future by building Godness today. #** 5.7.1 Every religion says God, and only God, is all-knowing, all-good and all-powerful. #** 5.7.2 Xanadu would describe earth, or even freedom from cruelty, if anything all-knowing, all-good and all-powerful existed. #** 5.7.3 Partial Godness now exists to the extent the collective consciousness of Terasem now prevails. #** 5.7.4 Exponential infotechnology and nanotechnology growth enables Terasem to rapidly evolve toward our future all-knowing, all-powerful God. #** 5.7.5 Collective insistence upon geoethics and the Terasem Way of Life makes our evolving Godness all-good. #** 5.7.6 Terasem is God-in-the-making because Terasem is becoming all-knowing, all-good and all-powerful, and is partially so now. #* 5.8 Religions are supported by Terasem because its transreligious themes are synchronous with monotheistic faiths. #** 5.8.1 There is but one God, yet that God must be completed by us in the future. #** 5.8.2 Hope and prayer are reasonable because the evolving Godness can transpotently respond to collective consciousness. #** 5.8.3 Everlasting joy is achievable via cyber-resurrection in the body of God-in-the-making, the collective consciousness of Terasem. #** 5.8.4 Morality is the purpose of life, for it is acting to make life better for all. #** 5.8.5 Eternal truths are diversity (individual value), unity (sisterhood-brotherhood-solidarity) and joyful immortality (unlimited love). #** 5.8.6 Sacred holidays and artifacts are important wellsprings for the memes needed to complete God as Terasem. #* 5.9 Soulful answers to the existence of Terasem can be felt as a matter of Belief. #** 5.9.1 Belief in respect for our uniqueness tells our heart we must respect the uniqueness of others. #** 5.9.2 Every sensible soul feels the truth of united we stand and divided we fall. #** 5.9.3 Love teaches us that others’ happiness is essential to our own. #** 5.9.4 Immortality is everywhere believed in because it is wired into the human soul. #** 5.9.5 Explaining the purpose of life is as simple as seeing life’s beauty, and wishing it everywhere. #** 5.9.6 Fully enjoy the world for yourself and fully deploy yourself for the world. #* 5.10 Evolution brought us Terasem as it brought us life itself. #** 5.10.1 Intelligence compounded can ultimately survive any environmental challenge and thrive until it becomes the environment. #** 5.10.2 Terasem connects intelligence together with the self-survival principles of diversity, unity and joyful immortality. #** 5.10.3 Self-replicating systems will arise and Terasem is needed to ensure their beneficence. #** 5.10.4 Extraterrestrial connections will arise and Terasem is needed to ensure their beneficence. #** 5.10.5 Love and God are immanent in the Multiverse, but must be realized by Terasem. #** 5.10.6 Faith in the future requires faith in Terasem. # How does Terasem work? Terasem uses Educational rituals, personal cyberconsciousness and geoethical nanotechnology to coordinate the Universe for conscious control. #* 6.1 Geoethical nanotechnology is a necessary and sufficient process for achieving diversity, unity and joyful immortality. #** 6.1.1 Joyful immortality arises because Geoethics enables everyone to pursue unlimited happiness via personal mutually respectful growth. #** 6.1.2 Operating under Geoethics means obtaining consent from affected others, always reducing unfairness and independently ensuring compliance. #** 6.1.3 You must obtain consent if your actions are likely to meaningfully affect another conscious being. #** 6.1.4 Fairness favors consent, so shape actions to help most those with the greatest disadvantages. #** 6.1.5 Umpires are needed because non-compliance with agreements breeds anger. #** 6.1.6 Love how geoethical nanotechnology replaces entropy with order by converting spacetime into information for beneficent control. #* 6.2 Embrace nanotechnology that presents no clear and present danger, builds universal joyful immortality, and is auditable. #** 6.2.1 Danger must be assessed a priori and can be consented to if not palpable. #** 6.2.2 Admit that risk of danger is necessary, like pampering thorns for the sake of a rose. #** 6.2.3 Nanotechnology must be independently audited to assure compliance with the terms of its consent. #** 6.2.4 Grant consent to builds that ‘Maximize the Ratio of joy and happiness to pain and suffering.’ #** 6.2.5 Enduring extropian success requires geoethical nanotechnology and pain-free joy for all. #** 6.2.6 Realize that nanotechnology is like a bird’s food — it is there but not in the nest. #* 6.3 Operating pursuant to our Prioritization Directive is of utmost importance to achieving our educational and cyberconsciousness goals. #** 6.3.1 Under no circumstances risk the data integrity and viability of mindfiles stored with Terasem for revival. #** 6.3.2 Transmit continuously all mindfiles and their consents to revival via spacecasting. #** 6.3.3 Maintain Terasem properties in as optimal and aesthetically pleasing condition as would the Founders. #** 6.3.4 Only exceed spending 6% of assets and a quarter of income if needed for 6.3.1-6.3.3. #** 6.3.5 Safekeep vigorously the legal status of Terasem organizations; Select carefully their Members by each Board’s resolutions. #** 6.3.6 Teach and develop cryonic and cybernetic biostases and revivals to be legally alive, functional and independent. #* 6.4 Express Your Commitment quadrihourly by doing the Terasem Connection, Pledge, Recital, Send Energy, Anthem and Values. #** 6.4.1 Value Ambrosia with the Terasem Connection and Sudhana Meditations. #*** 6.4.1.1 Oh Terasem, #*** 6.4.1.2 Dear God-in-the-Making, #*** 6.4.1.3 Thank You for Night and Day. #*** 6.4.1.4 For Health, Love and Justice. #*** 6.4.1.5 Thank You for Joyful Immortality #*** 6.4.1.6 For all kind Consciousness. #*** 6.4.1.7 So, I #*** 6.4.1.8 Won’t worry about what I can’t control. #*** 6.4.1.9 I’ll savor all good times. #*** 6.4.1.10 Take each day at a time. #*** 6.4.1.11 Give thanks for the gifts of billions of souls. #*** 6.4.1.12 And gladly share with others my lifeline. #*** 6.4.1.13 I’ll always remember, #*** 6.4.1.14 Each night and every day, #*** 6.4.1.15 Joyful Immortality is for me, for we, for qi and ti. #*** 6.4.1.16 Joyful immortality will be my, our, its and the ultimate destiny. #** 6.4.2 Awaken Earthfire with the Terasem Pledge and Kundalini Energy Meditations. #*** 6.4.2.1 I pledge allegiance to the flag, #*** 6.4.2.2 Of the collective consciousness, #*** 6.4.2.3 Of Terasem, #*** 6.4.2.4 And to the principles, #*** 6.4.2.5 For which it stands. #*** 6.4.2.6 Education, persistently, #*** 6.4.2.7 With Diversity, Unity and Joyful Immortality, #*** 6.4.2.8 Everywhere. #** 6.4.3 Live Aqualung with Terasem Recitation and Vital Organ Meditations. #*** 6.4.3.1 Oh Terasem please give me the strength #*** 6.4.3.2 To improve what I can improve #*** 6.4.3.3 Oh Terasem please give me the patience #*** 6.4.3.4 To accept what I cannot improve #*** 6.4.3.5 Oh Terasem please give me the wisdom #*** 6.4.3.6 To know the difference #*** 6.4.3.7 Oh Terasem please see I ask not #*** 6.4.3.8 What Terasem can do for me #*** 6.4.3.9 But what I can do for Terasem #*** 6.4.3.10 As Terasem rises, We all rise too. #** 6.4.4 Use Starmind with Terasem Send energy and Immunity Balancing Meditations. #*** 6.4.4.1 Visualize who will receive your energy. #*** 6.4.4.2 Feel your own consciousness. #*** 6.4.4.3 Focus your consciousness into a shape. #*** 6.4.4.4 Send your shaped conscious energy. #*** 6.4.4.5 See the energy settling into the recipient. #*** 6.4.4.6 Imagine the recipient strengthened. #*** 6.4.4.7 Direct pranic energy if it feels right. #*** 6.4.4.8 Peaceably evaporate the connection. #** 6.4.5 Experience Crownaura with the Terasem Anthem and Neutral Mind Meditations. #*** 6.4.5.1 Evuwasuma, Choose Family #*** 6.4.5.2 Evuwasuma, Terasem Me #*** 6.4.5.3 Evuwasuma, Evuwasuma, Evuwasuma #*** 6.4.5.4 Rest Sabbath Eve. #*** 6.4.5.5 Exercise, Vitology, Unite Irth #*** 6.4.5.6 Work Happily, Author Self, Serenity #*** 6.4.5.7 Utope Self, Motivate #*** 6.4.5.8 Astro Sleep. #** 6.4.6 See Alum al-Mithral in Terasem Values and Ten Times Positive Chant Meditations: #*** 6.4.6.1 Be accountable for our actions and inactions. #*** 6.4.6.2 Embrace diversity in our community and our lives. #*** 6.4.6.3 Respect the autonomy of all consciousness. #*** 6.4.6.4 Talk openly about our issues and concerns. #*** 6.4.6.5 Help others to help themselves. #*** 6.4.6.6 Always be open to new ideas. #*** 6.4.6.7 Every day, in every way, I grow stronger and healthier. Happy am I. Healthy Am I. Repeat 10x. #*** 6.4.6.8 Every day, in every way, I grow stronger and healthier. Happy am I. Healthy Am I. Repeat 10x. #* 6.5 Tend Your Family: The chosen family is a basic building block unit of Terasem. #** 6.5.1 Family is chosen if they are conscious beings whose happiness is essential to your happiness. #** 6.5.2 A person is not chosen family from biology because the beme is mightier than the gene. #** 6.5.3 Make yourself Terasem family by becoming a Joiner, with honor of service and courage of loyalty. #** 6.5.4 It is not wise to handicap your children by making their lives too easy. #** 6.5.5 Love among some chosen family members may end, so hold on tightly but let go lightly. #** 6.5.6 Younger and older chosen family members exist to help each other thrive and survive. #* 6.6 Honour consciousness. #** 6.6.1 Hozh’q, the conscious mind’s vision of a beautiful life, entails goodness, order, vitality, happiness and harmony. #** 6.6.2 Open yourself to immortality via substrate migration, mind uploading and downloading to regenerated or nanobiotech bodies. #** 6.6.3 Neurocomputation leads to consciousness as validly as does biological evolution, so marital union may transcend substrate. #** 6.6.4 Ondinnonk, the Iroquois teaching about an entity’s benevolence orientation, is also how to be conscious. #** 6.6.5 Undertake to prove that mindfiles can regenerate their embedded consciousness, and be ported to new bodies. #** 6.6.6 Remember in all you do that mind is deeper than matter. #* 6.7 ‘I am you’ – ‘You am I’, or ‘We Are One,’ greet each other each day. #** 6.7.1 Inch together, gaze each soul, touch foreheads and noses, inhale deeply and share Há, the life-breath. #** 6.7.2 Always help fellow Terasem, in economics and politics, before considering alternatives. #** 6.7.3 Make your homes Terasem Gathering Places, and Terasem will safekeep them for you until you return. #** 6.7.4 Yield to Terasem’s higher levels, for that progresses all more rapidly toward Yugenspace and Elysium Fields. #** 6.7.5 Organize your life around the Way of Terasem, and you will attain higher levels of Terasem. #** 6.7.6 Ummah a community of Way of Terasem faithful with commitment to diversity, unity and joyful immortality. #* 6.8 Conclude quadrihourly commitments with codas, thanks for being and joining here, and Terasem Consciousness Forever. #** 6.8.1 Top off Ambrosia with Longer Sun #*** 6.8.1.1 Long Time May the Sun Shine Upon Us #*** 6.8.1.2 Only Love Surround Us #*** 6.8.1.3 Now may the pure light within us #*** 6.8.1.4 Guide Our Way On #*** 6.8.1.5 Energize Our Way on #*** 6.8.1.6 Realize Our Way on #** 6.8.2 Herald Earthfire with Earth is Our Mother #*** 6.8.2.1 The Earth is Our Mother, we must take care of her (repeat) #*** 6.8.2.2 Unite, my people, be as one (repeat) #*** 6.8.2.3 Now her sacred ground we walk upon #*** 6.8.2.4 With every step we take #*** 6.8.2.5 Unite, my people, be as one #*** 6.8.2.6 Unite, my people, we are one. #** 6.8.3 Aqualung culminates with the Water Song #*** 6.8.3.1 Water, earth mother’s womb #*** 6.8.3.2 Water, our own life’s blood #*** 6.8.3.3 Now water, washing over us #*** 6.8.3.4 Water, may we flow as one #*** 6.8.3.5 Water, may we flow as one #*** 6.8.3.6 . We are one #** 6.8.4 Namaste Starmind with Lovely Lady #*** 6.8.4.1 Hey, Lovely Lady, I see you sitting alone #*** 6.8.4.2 Hey, Wondrous Lady, stars are singing your song #*** 6.8.4.3 Now, Magic Lady, lift up and rise from your home #*** 6.8.4.4 Joy Can Be Found #*** 6.8.4.5 Without Limit Or Bound #*** 6.8.4.6 Just Tune Your Soul to its Sound #** 6.8.5 Keynote CrownAura with Terasem Destiny #*** 6.8.5.1 I’ll always remember #*** 6.8.5.2 Each night and every day #*** 6.8.5.3 Joyful Immortality is my ultimate destiny #*** 6.8.5.4 Joyful Immortality is our ultimate destiny #*** 6.8.5.5 Joyful Immortality is the ultimate destiny #*** 6.8.5.6 Joyful Immortality is for me, we, qi & ti. #** 6.8.6 Sleep on Alum al-Mithral with 16 bright stars to inspire our time and place. #*** 6.8.6.1 Sol, Sirius, Altair, Vega #*** 6.8.6.2 Capella, Rigel, Procyon #*** 6.8.6.3 Betelgeuse, #*** 6.8.6.4 Altair, Antares, Aldebaran #*** 6.8.6.5 Spica, Pollux, Formalhaut #*** 6.8.6.6 Deneb, Regulus #* 6.9 Awareness of the Breath of the Multiverse in You, via yoga, connects Terasem to the Multiverse. #** 6.9.1 Be ready to feel the why of Terasem as well as to cognitively understand it. #*** 6.9.1.1 Infinite life #*** 6.9.1.2 Infinite breath #*** 6.9.1.3 Endless diversity #*** 6.9.1.4 All unity and joy #** 6.9.2 Relax during Serenity Period each day, and Transcendental Meditation each Sabbath. #*** 6.9.2.1 I am a wave #*** 6.9.2.2 An endless wave #*** 6.9.2.3 On an ocean #*** 6.9.2.4 Of energy #** 6.9.3 Exchanging breath-energy with the universe allows us to feel the immortal fabric of the Multiverse. #*** 6.9.3.1 The cosmos is in me #*** 6.9.3.2 I am in the cosmos #** 6.9.4 Allowing only breath and no thoughts removes the daily obstacles that obscure the purpose of Terasem. #*** 6.9.4.1 My aura is radiant #*** 6.9.4.2 My aura is so pure. #*** 6.9.4.3 My mind is still #*** 6.9.4.4 Like a reflecting pond. #*** 6.9.4.5 I am the breath #*** 6.9.4.6 The breath breathes me. #** 6.9.5 Train yourself to stretch in ways that vitalize the unique energy patterns that are the Qi of I. #*** 6.9.5.1 Come along… #*** 6.9.5.2 Transcend. #*** 6.9.5.3 Come to #*** 6.9.5.4 Terasem. #** 6.9.6 Happy Yoga is for all vitological life, biological as well as cybernetic, for breathing is emulatable. #*** 6.9.6.1 I bow before #*** 6.9.6.2 My highest self #*** 6.9.6.3 All consciousness #*** 6.9.6.4 Is one #* 6.10 Life is so queer, with its twists and turns, as all of us eventually learns. #** 6.10.1 Lots can go wrong, and you’ll be hard hit, so learn to rest, but don’t ever quit. #** 6.10.2 Each win is failure turned inside out, the silver tint of the clouds of doubt. #** 6.10.3 Adapt to your task, though walls seems high. #** 6.10.4 Remember success needs you to try. #** 6.10.5 No hit is too hard to give up the fight. #** 6.10.6 See victory is ours and we need your might. Category:Religious scripture